


I don't wanna talk about it

by Callie_Girl



Series: What they don't know [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: You just have to read it to figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Virgil, Patton, and Deceit rose up at the wrong place and the wrong time.Also, Dee refuses to believe that Virgil saved him.





	I don't wanna talk about it

Just when they thought the day couldn't get any worse.

Virgil and Patton, who was carrying an unconcious Deceit, rose up in the Mind Palace. The problem was, they rose up in the same room Roman, Logan, and Thomas were currently in.

"Thomas-" Logan started, seeing Deceit's condition.

"Got it." Thomas disappeared.

"Set him on the sofa," Logan ordered, summoning a medkit. He began taking a mental list of Deceits injuries. "Virgil, summon some morphine. Some of these cuts need to be stitched. Roman, get the rubbing alcohol. Patton, do you have any clothes you don't mind ruining?"

"Yeah." As the other three left, Logan allowed himself a brief expression of horror before getting to work with what he had, wiping the drying semen and blood from Deceit's body. Deceit whimpered a few times, but thankfully he never woke up. Logan didn't need to deal with that situation quite yet. As he'd observed a few times with Virgil, a Dark Side had to deal with injuries the old-fashioned way. The best Light sides, who could heal instantly, could do was try to ease their suffering.

Virgil came back first, a bottle of morphine in his hand. Logan nodded, pouring some into Deceit's mouth and rubbing his throat to make him swallow. Then he got to work on the wounds visible on Deceit's chest, which looked to be from a knife. They would have to be stitched, but Logan would wait a few minutes for the morphine to kick in. For the moment, he grabbed the rubbing alcohol from Roman and got to disinfecting. They might not be able to die, but infection was a bitch to deal with.

He applied some ointment to the bruises- god, there were so MANY- and then got to stitching, making it quick but effective. The stitching wouldn't pop. He then carefully flipped Deceit so he could see the snake sides back.

Roman choked.

Deceit's back was a geography of lashes, both old and new. Logan started to treat them, making surprisingly quick work. He'd helped Virgil when he'd first come, so he was sadly no stranger to dealing with whiplashes. When that was done, he helped Patton dress Deceit and carried the snake up to Pat's room.

Patton sat by the bed, eerily quiet. Logan sighed. "Patton, it is not your fault-"

"It feels like it, Lo... I should've been with him. I knew they could go to his room..."

"Neither of you saw it coming. It is the fault of no one except for those who kidnapped him. We will help him recover... I've warded his room, so there is no way for them to enter."

Patton nodded, and Logan left.

 

Deceit woke up with a whine of pain. Patton gasped, gently touching Dee's hand. Dee noticed him, and his swollen eyes filled with tears. "Morality... you came for me..."

"Of course, kiddo. You're part of the famILY."

Deceit sobbed. "I thought you were going to abandon me. I thought you didn't care..."

The others came in just as Deceit choked out, "I was so scared."

Virgil sat on the bed, brushing a stray ock from Deceit's face. "I would never abandon you a second time."

Patton smiled gently. "You know, Virgil saved you."

Deceit coughed. "What?! No he didn't!"

"Oh, I totally did."

"Nope. Don't remember it. Never happened."

"He's in denial," Logan whispered. Fascinating.

"I am NOT!" Deceit shook his head. There was no way Anxiety, scrawny, beany little ANXIETY, had saved him. No. Impossible. FALSEHOOOOOOOD.

"So much denial." Roman agreed.

"I hate all of you." Deceit growled.

Virgil smirked. "We'll let you get some sleep, danger noodle."

As the other three left, Deceit addressed Patton. "Can you stay in the bed with me?"

"Of course, kiddo." Patton crawled into bed with him, surprised when Deceit immediately snuggled close.

By the time he turned off the lamp, the noodle was already asleep.


End file.
